Blind Dates
by therealgalinda
Summary: In a dull day Glinda decides to use a strange machine owned by Avaric to meet new people. The website she visits is a blind dates one and she finds the love of her life, an adorable clever gentleman. Oneshot. A little AU I think. Rated T only for bland circumstances. Gelphie friendship.


**AN: So, I decided to write a perky one-shot because I wanted to try to be funny and… I guess I didn't succeed because I don't like this story and the way it went. Anyway I'm still waiting for kinda more reviews for the other story –that you can find in my profile or whatever way you want to call it- to post the new chapter. I definitely have no desire of doing my 'holiday' homework since I had this nice idea. Remember to review, not only this story, but also the other. It just takes two minutes! Thanks. Oh, and I should alert you that English isn't my mother tongue so if you find some mistakes or stuff let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked nor its characters nor CupidOz.**

**Just to let you know, I insert a computer in the story which is… well, from our Universe.**

Internet blind dates.

Galinda Upland was laying on her soft pink bed, plenty of draped cushions with no idea of what to do to fill her boring free day. She, of course, had no wish of studying nor trying to complete her essay which was in-progress from a week, not even without her best friend, Elphaba, who had to take care of her sister, Nessarose. Nessa was feeling sick and, as sister, Elphie had to stay with her and satisfy all her needs, like ever. Glinda knew this, but deep in her heart she felt like a piece of herself was missing. Elphaba would have been away for only a few days, so there was no need of being sad. The blonde girl sniffled breathing in a really noisy way, and then, by trying to stand up, bounced on the bed. When she felt steady she opened for the first time the Life Science textbook and stared at the pages blankly. She didn't even know where to start, so the girl let her head softly pose on the book, still opened, incapable of any reaction. Her golden curls spread all over the wooden desk, which wasn't really more comfortable than the soft bed and she fell asleep. When she woke up two big brown eyes were staring at her. At first she sprang backward for the fear but in those eyes she lately recognized Avaric, one of the schoolmates she used to know.

"Oh my Oz, Avaric! You man scared me. What are you doing here? Don't you know there is a door you can knock on?" she was always acting more like Elphaba when she wasn't around. When Glinda noticed this she sweeten her voice and asked again politely:  
"Do you have an answer for my question?"

Avaric shrugged and explained slowly that he knocked, and he knew too that she was there so he opened the door because he was worried for her health. Glinda listened carefully at his words, sometimes yawning still feeling sleepy. The girl licked her lips twice and then stood up, nearly stumbling.

"Are you alright Glinda? You seem… different, less active." said Avaric getting nearer.

"It's because of… Elphie. She isn't here and I feel so lonely. She was my only company when I was here alone." she confessed staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll help you even if I can't still understand why you guys do love that weird artichoke so much. But, even you, Glinda! The school's most popular girl. You, feeling bad for her when you could have all the Shiz students at your feet." he snapped coldly.

"Don't you dare! She is my best friend and I'm completely lost without her. Have you got feelings? Oh, or you don't even know what the word 'friend' means?" Glinda shouted loudly making even the walls tremble.

"Okay, but please don't yell or I'll be deaf before my forties."

Glinda let out a loud sigh, again. It was the eleventh time that day and she was getting very irritable. She sat on her bed, looking at Elphaba's one, feeling something heavy in her breast, something that ached. Was it so bad being alone, without her? The blonde opened one drawer of her night table: that was the place where she jealousy guarded her makeup, well, actually a minimum part of her precious makeup; she pulled out a little pink mirror, with some pink roses on it, too. She stared at her reflection, and she didn't scream just to contain herself. Her eyes where hooped by two dark circles, now she looked more like a panda than a popular girl. If Pfannee and ShenShen could see her… she couldn't even think of this remotely.

"Oh, Av! I need your help, I'm getting so bored of… of all this mess." she squealed spurting from the unpleasant bed in a flash of blonde curls and pink dress. Glinda passed her hand palms on the dress to clean it and iron it in her special way for being more presentable.

"Don't you want to try something new, Glin?" he asked in a whisper.

"You called me… Glin? Elphaba calls me Glin!" she burst in a short cry that would have lasted longer if Avaric wouldn't have been there helping her getting over this. When he ascertained Glinda was okay, Avaric took her hand and led her in his dorm where a very big machine was placed on his desk. Boq wasn't in the dorm so they could pass unobserved. When Glinda saw the thing she put her hands cupped on her mouth not to scream.

"What's that? Is… is it a demon? Oh my, take it away from me!" she said so swiftly Avaric could only understand a few words.

"Get cool, girl. It's only a cimpouter, or whatever way my father called it. Yes, computer. It's not a demon, it's a… an elaborator of information." he explained.

When he saw Galinda stopped hyperventilating he continued calmly as she lifted softly her index finger on the top of the strange new invention. It had a square screen and a small rectangular part was divided from the main one by a cable. The rectangular part had some elevations on it with the alphabet's letters in a random order. Glinda smiled for the first time after hours and that grin comforted Avaric, who explained her, with very simple words, what use they could do of that new object.

"There is kinda a connection that you need to… surf the Net, as the instructions' paper says. I didn't mean I read it, because I'm smart enough to handle these technological things but… well, never mind. Look, I'll show you how to open it and… I don't know how to explain, just follow me." and by saying this he took his chair and Boq's chair in front of the desk, inviting his guest to feel comfortable in that place. When they sat down Avaric pushed a button with written 'ON' and the whole machine started to tremble, as Glinda, who was really scarifyed.

After a time frame, that seemed eternal to the blonde girl, some colourful pictures appeared on the screen, Glinda was completely in awe. There were rabbits, shades of different colours and even a pink balloon flying in the sky.

"Av, so this object is magic!" she mumbled still surprised and amazed.

"Oh no, Glinny, it's just a great invention. These images you see, altogether form a 'screensaver'" he explained as wisely as a dad could be to his little daughter.

He used a small thing with two buttons on it, one on the left, and one on the right, this thing made a small arrow move on the screen, as if by magic.

"Here it goes, woman. This is CupidOz, the best blind dates' site in all of Oz!" Avaric said proudly looking at the sceen.

"Do you mean that a lot of other people happen to have a cimpouter?" said Galinda while her eyes brightened.

"It's computer. And, yes, they do! On this website you can create a personal account and find your soul sister. Or just have fun ad I do." he affirmed.

"Did you try it yet?" she said curiously, bouncing back and forth on the chair, unable to stay still.

"Oh, well, I… yes." he muttered rambling.

The perky girl giggled and asked if she could try it herself. Avaric let her play with the machine but alerted her that she had to create a mail account. But when he understood the girl wasn't able to do it on her own he did the account for her and then left her alone surfing.

So, she clicked on the main link and opened the page where it was asked to fill the blankets with some basic information about the user:

_**Name:** Glinda_

_**Surname:** Upland (of the Upper Uplands)  
_

**_Mail: _**_glinnypinksuperstar _

_**Username:** pinkyglinny_

_**Gender:** Female_

_**Date of birth:** 28__th__ of June_

_**I like:** Boys_

_**Country:** The Land Of Oz_

_**Password:** comeandgobybubble_

_**Description:** hello everyone population of Oz! you obviously should have heard my name. I'm Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and I'm looking for a partner. I like: pink, flowers, green people ('cause I'm not racist), sunsets, bubbles and shopping. I'm not so tall but I have blonde hair and light eyes. the best adjective I'd use to describe myself is… popular! I love making my new friends my personal projects and make them popular, but not quite as popular as me! ;-) this is the longest thing I've ever written… contact me if interested!_

After that Glinda swallowed hardly and clicked the 'done' button. She also posted a photo of herself, smiling after a satisfying day spend at the Emerald City. Suddenly she remembered that she had spent that day with Elphaba and soon she pouted, resting her head on the desk as she did before. Only now she noticed the room was untidy and it stank. On the two beds there were a lot of clothes spread randomly, and some other things it's better not to mention. She could only rise her head up when she saw the screen flashing; in the first moment she got scared but then she understood someone had contacted her.

She focused on the sentence written and she squealed:  
"Fifteen users want to talk to meeeee! Sweet Lurline!"

She started answering to all their questions and greetings, finding herself having such a lot of fun and in this way three long hours passed. Avaric went back in the evening, enjoying Glinda's summary of her experiences, and congratulating with her for the unexpected success.

"Did you find someone… interesting?" he chuckled waiting for the girl's response. Glinda licked her lips and rolled up her finger in one of her curls, twisting every strand she met. She thought for a while and then declared she found one of the users lovable and he was attending their University, too.

"I wish this mysterious guy is Fiyero." she said giggling with her hand over the mouth.

"He seems so cute and caring. Wait, read what he wrote me! 'Miss Glinda, your smile is like a soft piece of cloud on a sunny and windy morning.' Isn't this awesome?" she squealed again continuing.

"And I guess he saw me before for saying these things, was I so blind not to notice this elegant and classy boy who has always been in love with me as he declared?" he said in a dreamy voice, staring at the ceiling.

Avaric was suspecting something but he let it go, in the end he was quite deeply shallow as the Winkie prince.

"Well, I hope you could stop thinking of the artichoke all day long thanks to this site." he scoffed.

"Oh oh oh oh, yes I'm feeling really good now. Thank you Avvy!" she hugged him tight and went on the way back to the dorm, skipping like a eight-years-old child.

That night Glinda couldn't sleep. Not because she missed Elphaba, but because she was too excited for her discoveries. At first she knew someone in the school loved her, and he could also be Fiyero the scandalicious prince; then she was a really likable person and, in the end, she had fun with this machine no one knew its real name. She dreamed of her lover, who she could only see from his back; he wore a smoking and seemed to be a clever man, too. They went for a date together, he presented her a pink rose and they drank champagne all night long but when she wanted to see his face it was blank. Glinda woke up screaming, messing around, and her Elphie wasn't with her anymore, she was scared, she was alone and she missed Elphaba, her best friend who now would have had hugged her and lulled her with her sweet voice until she fell asleep again in her arms. But she wasn't there: that was the cruel reality. Bored of screaming in her sleep, the blonde went out for a stroll and then went back to her empty dorm, more scared than before. Though the walk tired her she couldn't close her eyes again, feared of seeing again that blank face; the scene repeated infinitely in her mind like a song you can't forget. A hot tear went down the girl's cheek swiftly, but she brushed it away as soon as she could. Anyway the dream was quite teaching for the blonde, it had a deep meaning in that pretty little head. She wasn't safe from the bad people she could meet on that site, there could have been maniacs, pedophiles and other evil creatures. Another tear dropped on the ground, another piece of her world created on perfectness that collapsed.

"I'll be making good, I need to be brave as Elphie would do. Tomorrow I'll cut off this chatting and flirting thing and I'll go to study. Yes, study. Elphaba would be proud of me… yes she would… maybe when she comes back." in the last part Glinda's voice was feeble and broken for tears that slipped on her perfect face. She sighed and jumped on her bed and, thanks to the soft feeling and the good smell, she found her peace in sleep, making the old day fall apart and the new one bloom.

When the sun rose up, Glinda couldn't wait to hop off her bed, brush her hair which was more golden-like than ever and go see Avaric in his dorm, still wearing her nightgown. She wanted to end this thing definitely, of course at first thanking the boy for his help –only messy- but still a help. The girl opened his dorm's door with euphoria not caring about Boq who was having a heart attack by seeing her in her underclothes; she went straight to Avaric.

"Hey, Av I need your help again I don't like that site okay we played and I can't hide I loved it but tonight I had a terrible nightmare and I'm not so sure I want to continue talking with strangers on a website and if one of them is a maniac that wants only to… you know I mean-".

Avaric placed his hand on the girl's shoulder making her breathe for the first time from when she started talking.

"You. Have. To. Keep. Calm. Okay? And, by the way, tonight you have that important date with that important boy you liked it's all so… hem, important! Remember?"

"But I'm not going to be there. No. No. No! I can't even-"

Avaric interrupted her heightening the tune of his voice:  
"Now stop! You go to this fucking date and if you need me I'll be there with you so there's no reason of being scared and after this experience I will delete your account on CupidOz."

When he calmed down Glinda finally seemed reassured, so she agreed at the conditions stated by the boy.

The blonde went back in her dorm still shaking and felt again the absence of her best friend, even of her barbarian reproaches and complaints. She immediately ran in the bathroom because in those last days she neglected a little herself, and if she wasn't going to look like a mummy she had to give her face and body a strict treatment. That night she wore a gorgeous blue ball gown which wasn't very fluffy at all and some light blue heels. Of course her outfit was made of an indefinite number of other accessories so it's better not to list them; she wanted to be prefect, in fact she looked like a princess. The only misplaced thing was a sad and worried expression on her face.

And then the fatal hour came: she went downstairs since the date was going to be in the little garden beneath the school but when she saw a figure her heart froze. It had something that covered its face… a pink rose! Glinda wished with all herself she was still dreaming and stopped her walk on the antepenult step but then the man pulled off his 'mask' and the girl noted she knew that smile, that eyes and hair, yes, but she never noticed they were so beautiful before.

Boq climbed the stairs to take her hand and lead her in the garden.

"Are you _merebutspecial?_" she giggled trying not to laugh too loud.

"I'm… yes but don't scream it, okay?" he said laughing, too.

Glinda was so surprised she couldn't stop smiling and asking questions for a second, and of course she wanted to know all the question's answers. They chatted for a time that seemed eternal about really everything when the blonde, suddenly, moved her gaze and recognized Avaric behind a huge tree staring at the scene. She asked Boq the permission for going to talk with him and when she was near to the man, blushed a little demanding in a whisper:  
"Have you been here for all this time?" flushing again pronouncing these words.

"Eerrr… yes. As you asked me." he whispered, too.

"But now that I'm safe you better go, huh?"

"Oooh, yes, of course. Enjoy your… I mean, goodnight." and he walked away to leave them completely alone.

Glinda returned back to Boq, excusing herself and continuing talking with him since it was eleven o'clock pm and so, they had to greet.

"Boq, you are tender and lovely and I can't just understand why I never could see this wonderful part of you." she said with a glow in her eyes.  
"It was only because you never could see _me_ at all. I've always tried to express my feelings for you, but you were so interested in yourself and about the grade of popularity the boy you were dating had." ha paused reflecting.  
"You don't even know how much I've waited for this moment." he finished looking at her with his hazel eyes.

Glinda felt guilt twisting in her stomach and hugged him, incapable of adding anything to that conversation. She let him hold her too and play with her curls since their lips met and in both their minds fireworks blazed.

The moment they parted Glinda was feeling as a new person and when she arrived in her dorm she was so excited to sleep or even think. But then, lulled by this new apparent sense of tranquillity, she fell asleep at the sound of the night birds and the cool breeze.

The next day, when the blonde woke up, in the room there was something new: a bag. Glinda close her eyes again for opening them for the third time after a few seconds. There was a suitcase… and it was Elphaba's! She jumped off the bed, not caring of being still dressed with the yesterday night's clothes.

"Eeeeeeeelphie? Are you here?" she screamed in panic hopping restlessly for all the room.

Then Elphaba walked out the bathroom with a really stressed look, but even in that condition she was beautiful the same.

"Uh uh oh oh uh, my Elphie! I missed you a lot!" Glinda yelled while bouncing to reach her best friend and embrace her. She buried her face in her friend's shoulder.

Elphaba was stunned:  
"Glin, I've been away only for three days…" she said caressing sweetly the girl's head; anyway she couldn't make her release the grip.

"No! It's been a really long time for me." she pouted but the sulk lasted for less that five seconds because now Glinda had to inform her of everything that happened in those days. She jumped back and forth, this time on Elphaba's bed and squealed to her:  
"C'mon have a seat, this is going to be _reaaally_ long."

The green girl rolled her eyes and followed the blonde miming boredom, but in the end she missed her too -just a bit- though she was never going to admit it.

THE END.


End file.
